Integrity
|image = File:Integrity.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 6 |episode = 21 |total = 141 |writer = Stephen Lloyd Chuck Tatham |director = Chris Koch |production code = 6ARG19 |airdate = April 29, 2015 |previous = Knock 'Em Down |next = Patriot Games}} "Integrity" is the twenty-first episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on April 29, 2015. Plot Summary Phil and Jay run an errand together to pick up Lily's hand me down princess castle for Joe, both though are in a mood because Phil is upset that Claire won't let him buy a video game console, and Jay thinks Gloria is letting Joe play with too many girlie items. Mitch and Cam babysit Joe and both get the itch for another baby -- that is until Joe presents to be quite the handful. Meanwhile, Gloria tries to help Haley stand up for herself at work, and Claire tries to bribe Luke's principal to give him one of the student awards this year. Episode Description Jay (Ed O'Neill) begins to worry that he does not have a conventionally masculine son, as Manny (Rico Rodriguez) mourns his girlfriend's loss and Gloria (Sofia Vergara) dresses and makes up Joe (Pierce Wallace) like a girl. Phil (Ty Burrell), who runs errands with him in order to get Lily's (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) Princess Castle for Joe, is upset too as Claire (Julie Bowen) refuses to let him buy a new PacMan game. On the road, the two men bond over their respective difficulties and exchange advice with each other, until Phil misinterprets Jay's words and unties the castle from the car. The castle falls on the road and a truck hits it before the two of them get it back, resulting in its destruction. Haley (Sarah Hyland) feels as if her boss, Gavin Sinclair (Michael Urie), disrespects her since he treats his own plant better than he treats her or his employees. Gloria suggests that Haley should stand up for herself more, but Haley explains that Gloria cannot understand the full situation, as Haley still lives in her parent's house and does not have a rich husband to fall back on. At first, Gloria seems to understand, but then her choleric personality comes back and she forces Gavin to apologize to Haley. Luke (Nolan Gould) feels bad because Manny's girlfriend hit on him, but Claire misinterprets his mood as him having trouble in accepting the fact that Alex (Ariel Winter) receives medals from their school while he gets nothing. Claire decides to visit Principal Brown (Andrew Daly) who, though he remembers Alex and Haley, has no recollection of Luke and does not seem to know who he is. When Claire fails to bribe him in giving an award to Luke, she pushes the car of the winner of the "Integrity Award" into a handicapped parking space. When the Principal finds the car there, he decides to finally give the award to Luke. Luke soon reveals that he did not want an award in the first place, and consequently lived the worst day of his life. Initially believing Manny to be the real culprit, Luke prepares to fight him, until Claire reveals the truth. Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) and Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) have the desire to adopt another child but because they think that the other one might not be ready, no one says anything and they try to make each other understand their wish by babysitting Joe and looking happy while doing it. Lily feels excluded but Mitch and Cameron notice that Joe can be quite handful, especially when he begins to break and damage their possessions. They ultimately realize they are more than happy with their lives as they are, and decide not to adopt another baby. The episode ends with the whole family (except Haley) trying to re-build Lily's princess castle and paint it into a Pirate's castle for Joe, while he and Lily play together. Alex receives more prizes and medals and provides a speech to the family about integrity. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Michael Urie as Gavin Sinclair *Andrew Daly as Principal Brown *Pierce Wallace as Joe Pritchett Continuity *Gavin Sinclair's second appearance ("Queer Eyes, Full Hearts"). *Principal Brown's third appearance ("First Days", "Under Pressure"). *Mitch and Cam's white couch was previously seen in "Strangers in the Night". *This is the second episode in which Manny and Luke get into a fight, after "Coal Digger", although this time it's on-screen. *This is the second episode in which Luke expresses an inferiority complex, after "The Wedding (Part 1)". *This is the second episode in which at least one plot revolves around a princess castle after "The Old Wagon". Trivia *Alex is fluent in Spanish. * The tag actually takes place before the prior to last scene of this episode and this scene takes place before Luke wins Integrity. Cultural References *Gloria mentions another thing they do in Colombia called the "Colombian hothead", which is fictional but involves setting a person's hair on fire. Apparently, it smells terrible but it sends a clear message. Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6-0.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content